Paranomalitera
by dewakegelapan
Summary: Sarada melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk menyelamatkan bumi dan menghindari akhir dunia yang mungkin saja benar-benar terjadi. Sebuah misi yang dia emban agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Mamanya, dan membawa Sakura Haruno pergi sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. AU. Complicated. DLDR. Mind to review?


**Characters ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Paranomalitera © Dewakegelapan**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog:**

Tahun 2087 sebuah meteor menghantam bumi di bagian pesisir pantai Hawaii, menewaskan hampir 100 pengunjung pantai. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya _pun_ juga berita mengenainya, meteor itu seolah muncul entah dari mana dan membumihanguskan sebagian wilayah pantai Hawaii. Sebuah meteor yang tidak terdeteksi oleh satelit bumi dan teknologi canggih manapun, kami memberi nama meteor itu _Hollow Star._

Setelah peristiwa itu, para ilmuan dari berbagai bidang melakukan penelitian di sekitar daerah jatuhnya meteor. Tak ada yang berani benar-benar mendekat, karna dalam radius 10 km dari letak meteor jatuh semua benda elektronik yang bermuatan listrik tidak dapat berfungsi. Selang satu bulan terhitung dari peristiwa jatuhnya meteor, manusia seolah diberi peringatan akan datangnya bencana selanjutnya.

24 maret 2087, tercatat menjadi kasus pertama munculnya sebuah fenomena aneh yang hampir menewaskan semua penduduk di sebuah kota di suatu wilayah negara bagian Amerika. _Sesuatu_ yang asing muncul dan menyerang saraf otak manusia, belum ada detail lengkap yang dapat mengungkap mengenai penyakit, virus, bakteri, atau apapun itu. Hanya praduga yang meyakini bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat manusia bersikap agresif sebelum akhirnya _sesuatu_ itu memaksa mereka untuk bunuh diri, gejala yang terlihat adalah suhu tubuh yang semakin menurun secara bertahap dan pupil membesar yang terjadi selama 3 minggu sebelum mereka akhirnya bunuh diri. Enam bulan kemudian, populasi manusia di bumi berkurang hampir seperempat dari total 8 milyar manusia.

Aku Dr. Sarada, salah satu dari ilmuan yang meneliti mengenai _Hollow Star_. Umurku 23 tahun saat aku menulis catatan ini. Dan aku meninggalkan catatan ini untuk Sakura Haruno.

Aku tidak bisa menulis banyak mengenai apa yang terjadi di bumi semenjak kau _tertidur_ dan saat kau bangun, kau mungkin tidak akan menjumpaiku karna aku dalam misi menyelamatkan bumi dan menyelamatkanmu. Lucu sekali saat aku menulisnya. Apa kau ingat, dulu aku selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi orang yang akan menyelamatkan bumi dan lihat aku sekarang, aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan tentang bumi, tentang diriku dan terutama mengenai Papa. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, tidak hanya dengan sebuah catatan. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak dan aku hanya bisa menulis ini.

Aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatku kembali ke masa lalu, dan aku satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya, karna aku juga tidak paham kenapa mesin _sialan_ itu hanya bisa bersinkronisasi dengan tubuhku. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih dengan papa, satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku syukuri menjadi anaknya.

Mama kalau kau membaca ini, aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal penting.

 _Jangan percaya Papa_.

Karna semua yang terjadi hingga saat ini, Papa merupakan salah satu dalangnya, dan jika kau terlambat menyadarinya aku ingin kau segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari Papa. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dr. Kakashi akan menceritakan semuanya. Temuilah dia. Dia akan menceritakan tentang hollow star, tentang paranomali, tentang aku dan juga Papa.

Mama mungkin kau tidak akan ingat saat kau bangun, mengenaiku dan juga keluarga kecil kita tapi aku adalah putrimu dan kalaupun mama bisa membaca ini, itu artinya Papa berhasil menghidupkanmu kembali, dan dia sudah selangkah lebih maju dengan tujuannya. Dan jika ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah catatan yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan padamu maka misiku telah berhasil.

Sakura Haruno, jika kau bisa mengingatku ingatlah aku sebagai putri kecilmu. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum akhir dunia benar-benar terjadi.

Yang selalu mencintaimu, putrimu Sarada Haruno.

*o0o*

Akan terbit setiap 2 minggu sekali. Kalau tydac mager, dan mungkin saja bisa lebih cepath :3 and by the way saya taruh di M banyak adegan ini dan itu. Maaf untuk typonya dan kalau ada yang menjumpai mohon taruh di review. Terima Kasih.

Lots of love, dewakegelapan.


End file.
